Upper East Side
by Praetor of Rome
Summary: Percy's life would have been very different without his brave and caring mom watching over him and ultimately letting him find his own way. But Sally Jackson's parenting skills aren't limited to just her son. A series of drabbles/one-shots exploring Sally's relationships and interactions with various other characters.
1. The Big Questions

**A/N: I was struck with a flash of inspiration for this collection and thought I'd run with it! I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters, but I will take character and scenario suggestions. (And prompt words and pretty much anything, really!) Here's to celebrating the amazing Sally Jackson in all that she does for Percy and his friends. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the awesomeness that is this series or these characters. **

* * *

**Annabeth**

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, noting Annabeth's pursed lips and the way she fiddled with a loose curl.

"No monster attacks, prophecies, or inter-camp war, if that's what you're asking." The twenty-five year old demigod gave Sally a small smile.

"What's up then?" She held open the door. "And come on in, it's hot outside."

Annabeth stepped into the air-conditioning with a grateful look.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow," Sally said, ushering Annabeth down the hall. She knew her and Percy had planned a visit to Camp Half-Blood to wave to the summer campers and either awe them or traumatize them with legends of Percy's adventures (although knowing the pair, they'd end up discussing the time they got money for a train because of advice from a poodle).

"Percy got side-tracked helping some nature spirits in Central Park. He's in the reservoir, I think?" She rolled her eyes. "He's going to be a while, anyways."

"So you just decided to swing by?" Sally headed into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of mugs from the bottom shelf. "Not that I don't appreciate your company, of course. Coffee or tea?"

"Oh…decaf coffee, if you've got it. Thanks, Sally. And I know it's last minute, I'm sorry, but I kind of wanted to talk. In person. Without anyone else around." She leaned up against a counter, glancing briefly down at her feet.

"Is everything okay between you and Percy?" Sally crossed her arms, concerned. It was unlikely at this point – after all they'd been through as teens and young adults, plus almost a year of marriage.

"Everything's fine, really." Annabeth rubbed her arm. "It's just…Percy's started talking about having kids."

"Oh." Sally nodded thoughtfully, placing a K-cup into the coffee maker. "It sounds like you're not really ready for that yet."

"I…" Annabeth sounded lost for a heartbeat, like a little girl as opposed to a highly intelligent, courageous young woman and hero of Olympus. "It's not that I don't want to…"

Sally paused for a heartbeat before striding across the kitchen to stand next to Annabeth. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. Annabeth gave her a tentative smile.

"I do want to have kids. At some point. Maybe even soon, I don't know." Annabeth brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I just can't tell if I'm really ready. Or when I'll ever be ready."

"I see." Sally narrowed her eyes for a heartbeat before leaning in close. "I'll let you in on a secret though. If you wait until you think you're really, truly, one hundred percent ready, you'll be waiting forever."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but Sally continued.

"Some people have kids unexpectedly. Some plan everything out carefully," she shrugged and then smiled at Annabeth. "But every mother in the world is absolutely terrified at some point. And every mother thinks that she'll never be good enough or ready enough at some point."

"Really? I guess it sounds stupid asking, but…"

"Really. And thinking carefully about children is never stupid." Sally slid her arm out from around Annabeth's shoulders. "Talking this all out with Percy is the best thing to do, though. And it's not just his life – it's both of yours together, and don't you ever forget it."

Annabeth bit her lip. Sally moved over to remove the full mug from the coffee maker.

"You're right. I'm just…being nervous, I guess." Annabeth shook her head, smiling wryly.

"If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here," Sally reminded her. "And if Percy's ever being an idiot, I'm here for that, too."

Annabeth laughed. "I know. But if I told you about every time Percy's been an idiot…"

"…we'd be here until Christmas," she finished teasingly, passing Annabeth her coffee.


	2. Don't Hold it Alone

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has already followed and favorited this story.**

** Special thanks to PixelUp and Doughnutswilderness for reviewing - I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. **

* * *

**Reyna**

Sally didn't personally recognize the girl standing behind Percy and Annabeth, but from hearing detailed descriptions of the peace negotiations at camp ("Curse those toga-wearing Senators!", "Frank almost turned into a lion today, he was so mad!"), Sally had a pretty good idea of who she was.

"Mom!" Percy grinned, and she couldn't help the relief she felt every time she saw him. She had seen him many times since the Giant War, but after months missing, she worried a lot more easily.

"I got your message twenty minutes ago," she smiled. "I'm so glad you could stop by Percy. And Annabeth. And…"

"Oh!" Percy jumped, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. The other girl pursed her lips and nodded at Sally.

"Reyna. Praetor of Camp Jupiter." She reached forward, holding out her hand, and Sally shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reyna. I've heard a lot about you." The daughter of Bellona's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Reyna, this is my mom, Sally Jackson," Percy finally managed, and Reyna cracked a smile.

"We need to work on your introduction skills." Annabeth elbowed him, and at Sally's invitation the trio trooped into the house.

For all the scary-praetor-lady comments Sally had heard, Reyna looked unsure of herself standing in the living room.

"There's leftover Chinese in the fridge, and a pack of Cokes in the office," Sally called, heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ms. Jackson. I can heat the food up," Annabeth insisted, brushing past her and opening the fridge. "What do you guys want?"

"Fried rice and dumplings," Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek as he passed through the kitchen. "I'll grab the Cokes."

Annabeth smiled. "Reyna?"

"I'm good, thanks." She leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Noting that the other two were busy, Sally headed back into the living room.

"It's really no trouble; we ordered way too much the other day."

"I'm not that hungry, but thank you." Reyna stood up straighter, offering her a smile. Sally noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the weariness in her voice.

"You look tired," she prompted with a gentle smile. "Are they overworking you at camp?"

Reyna shook her head, sighing. "I was just up a little late reviewing some paperwork. We have another Senate meeting later today. Just normal duties." Her voice was calm, polite.

Sally frowned for a moment, making a mental note to corner Annabeth and ask her about how much Reyna had really been working.

"Make sure you're getting your rest," she replied. Reyna's eyebrows scrunched together, and Sally held up her hands. "General mom duty. I've seen enough tired teenagers, and you seem to be pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm doing my job." Now her voice had an edge to it.

"I'm not criticizing, I promise." Sally slid her hands into her pockets, keeping her voice reassuring. "But just so you know, any friend of Percy's is always welcome here. If you need to get some air anytime while you're still in New York, just hop on the railroad or a pegasus and swing by."

Now Reyna looked confused, like she was trying to process Sally's words.

"I…thanks."

Sally realized that Reyna wasn't used to having a real parent around, someone to take care of her. And although she had only just met her, Sally was determined to make sure the brave, dedicated praetor wasn't taking too much on her shoulders all the time.

Percy poked his head into the living room. "Drinks are on the table. Reyna, last chance for some Chinese?"

She blew out a long breath. "Alright, I suppose. Is there any vegetable lo mein? Just a little."

"Uh…Annabeth?"

"Yup! Got it!"

"Come on," Sally walked towards the kitchen, glancing briefly over her shoulder. Reyna followed, smiling properly for the first time since arriving at the apartment.

* * *

**Aaand...friendly reminder that I am taking requests, and I'm open to covering characters more than once, so don't let that deter you! **


	3. Cheese or Sausage

**A/N: I'm so happy about the response this series has gotten already! Thank you all for your suggestions. I have several chapters roughly planned, but they won't all be up so quickly. I've got to start work on more Ship Weeks stuff, plus I'll be going on vacation shortly. **

**Disclaimer: The world and the characters and all that continue to belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Dedication: For ThePercyJacksonOracle.**

* * *

**Nico**

"Uh, Mom? Is there any more pizza?" Percy had finally resurfaced in the kitchen, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

"Sure, honey." Sally opened the box. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but um, someone else turned up for the party."

Honestly, after Poseidon surprise appearance, Sally wasn't too shocked.

"One of your friends from camp?" she asked. "Do they want cheese or sausage?"

"Sort of. And um…" He disappeared for a moment, and she heard a hushed whisper. "_C'mon Nico, you can meet my mom…." _And then another voice, _"Fine."_

A dark-haired boy followed Percy into the kitchen, fiddling nervously with the hilt of a dark black sword. Sally threw an anxious glance at Paul, who was distracted talking to Tyson, before hurrying over to the two boys.

"Mom, this is Nico di Angelo. Nico, this is my mom, Sally Jackson."

She smiled at Nico, who hunched his shoulders and nodded back.

"Pleased to meet you, but I do have to insist on no weapons in the kitchen."

Nico glanced down at his sword, eyes widening in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'll just…leave it in the bedroom?" He hurried out of the room.

Percy shrugged. "Nico sort of turned up on the fire escape."

"This is the boy you brought to camp last winter." Sally tightened her ponytail, frowning. "He looks upset."

"He's like that sometimes. Nico's a bit of a loner. Not saying that I like it, just…"

"I see." She pursed her lips, as the loner in question reentered the kitchen.

"Well Nico, cheese or sausage?" Sally gestured to the open pizza box.

"Cheese, thank you." Nico took a hesitant step forward as she lifted out a slice, handing it to him on a paper plate. "The cake was really good," he added.

"I had an extra slice," Percy explained.

"Thank you. I'm glad you could drop by for Percy's party," Sally smiled, closing the box.

"I didn't mean to crash it," Nico said quickly. "It was sort of an accident."

"Regardless, we're glad you're here." She placed her hands on her hips. "Now, there's ice cream in the fridge, and if you boys need anything, you let me know, alright?"

"Sure, Mom," Percy said.

Sally turned back to washing some forks in the sink. The pizza looked like it would do the skinny son of Hades some good. As Percy and Nico moved into the living room, she heard Nico murmur, "Your mom seems nice."

Perhaps she could encourage Nico to hang around the apartment more often.


	4. Snacktime

**I seriously love seeing new reviews from you guys. Even favorites and follows make me so happy! I'm taking all your suggestions into account, and I have ideas written out for about fourteen more chapters. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the characters, the universe, etc. etc. **

* * *

**Tyson**

Sally was nearly out of ham and cheese. She would have to pick more up at a grocery store tomorrow, but for now she needed something else to feed hungry boys. Well, one hungry boy in particular.

Tyson and Percy burst through the apartment door. It sounded like Percy was trying to explain the rules of baseball to his new friend, and from the snippets of conversation she gathered there had been an incident in gym class.

"Catching the ball is…bad?"

"When the other team catches _your _ball that's bad."

"Oh. Okay."

"Take off your shoes!" she called, smiling at the sounds of boys hastily stumbling to a halt and kicking off their sneakers.

Sally closed the refrigerator and rummaged around in the pantry. Sighing, she pulled out a jar of peanut butter. It would have to do.

As the pair stumbled into the kitchen, she rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands.

"No ham and cheese sandwiches today, I'm afraid," she said.

Percy shrugged, but Tyson frowned, his shoulders drooping in disappointment. Sometimes it amazed Sally that he was actually a Cyclops and not a little kid who'd been put on excessive amounts of growth hormones.

The thought flicked across her mind once again – when would be the right time to tell Percy who exactly he'd befriended? But it was good for Percy to have someone to hang out with, and Tyson was harmless.

And hungry. All the time.

"I'm going to make peanut butter sandwiches, unless you boys want something else?" She pulled out the bread and the jar in the pantry.

"Alright. Thanks, Mom," Percy said.

Tyson cocked his head. "Peanut butter?"

Percy stared. "You've never had peanut butter?"

He shook his head, blushing.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Sally spread the creamy substance on the bread slices and folded them together. After setting out two plates, she quickly cut the sandwiches in two and set them in front of the boys.

Tyson hesitantly lifted his, sniffing it.

"It won't bite," Percy promised, laughing.

He carefully munched on it. His eyes widened.

Sally had never seen a sandwich disappear so fast.

"Could I…have another please?" he asked after swallowing.

"Um…sure, Tyson."

Percy started throwing her nervous glances as more and more sandwiches disappeared into Tyson's stomach. Eventually, she asked if he just wanted a spoonful of peanut butter on his plate. One spoonful turned into two. Which turned into three.

After snack time was thankfully over, Sally frowned at the nearly empty jar and the much smaller loaf of bread. She closed her eyes and smiled, reminding herself that even Cyclops were still growing boys.

Sally would have to start buying a lot more peanut butter.

* * *

**So yup, headcanon that Sally was the one to introduce Tyson to his favorite food. Next up is Hazel! **


	5. The Art of Babysitting

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! It's hard to predict how frequent updates will be, but before Blood of Olympus I've got ship weeks fics, competition fics, and several other "I really want to write this before the book comes out and the idea doesn't quite work any more" stories. (Translation: Lots of upcoming one-shots, less drabbles in this series.) But as I have mentioned, I do have many plotted out, and they'll be up at some point or another. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the characters, the PJO universe - I don't even own a copy of Percy Jackson's Greek Gods! (yet)**

* * *

**Hazel**

Doodoodoodoo, doodadadodo, doodoodoodoo, dooda –

"Hello?" Sally rested the phone between her head and shoulder while stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stove.

"Hi, Sally? It's Hazel."

She quickly rested the spoon on a paper towel in order to hold the phone properly.

"Hazel? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just-" Something crashed behind her, and Sally winced.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's fine." A long sigh from the other end. "Just how do you – CARLY, PUT THAT DOWN!...Sorry."

"It's okay. How do I what?"

"Keep an eye on two kids when there's only one of you?"

Sally exhaled. Okay, on her mental list of "what-could-possibly-have-gone-wrong" dealing with a little kid dilemma was pretty far down.

"How did you end up watching two kids in the first place?" She glanced at the timer before grabbing the pepper and sprinkling a little in the sauce.

"Carly and Julia have been getting under Frank and Reyna's feet way too much. Julia was a sweetie on her own, but Carly will drag her into anything. And her mom volunteers to assist the ambassadors, and her dad's working on the new construction project-"

"So Reyna let them in the _principia_?"

"At first, because Frank swore they were just curious little kids, and they'd get bored with whatever they were doing and play on their own, but…"

"They didn't get bored, I take it." Sally carefully help the phone as she gave the sauce another stir.

"Definitely not. And I volunteered to babysit, but I swear Carly's trying to sneak out, and Julia is eating up all these snacks and that should not be good for her, and they won't settle down!" Hazel's voice cracked.

"Okay. Okay, this is no big deal. And you can do it. Remember that. There may be only one of you, but they haven't seen you in action yet." She smiled. "You'll need some time, so first you need a distraction…"

A half an hour later Hazel called back to say that Carly and Julia were happily racing each other through the makeshift obstacle course in the backyard.

Mission accomplished.


	6. Old Friendships Never Die

**I know it's been a while since I updated, so thanks for waiting patiently! Fun fact: This drabble was somewhat influenced by my irritation at the lack of Grover/Percy friendship in Heroes of Olympus because Grover was the first best friend that Percy had in this series and they've stuck by each other through so much. **

**Dedication: To the Guest reviewers who asked for Grover. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.**

* * *

**Grover**

It was mid spring, just past that awkward in between period when the chill of winter hadn't yet left the air. The flowers and leaves had finally insisted that yes, it was time for everything to start blooming again and the world was slowly bursting into color, but it wasn't quite warm enough yet to feel the approach of summer.

Sally shivered, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

Nearby, a tangle of bushes also shivered, and considering there was no strong wind around Sally froze in place, her muscles tensed.

The leaves exploded, and she turned, attempting to duck behind the nearest tree before she heard a voice call, "Sally?"

Sally swatted away the flying foliage, eyes widening. "Grover?"

Sure enough, the satyr stood in front of her, sheepishly casting sideways glancing at his impromptu hiding spot.

"Sorry for startling you." He slipped his hands in his jean pockets.

"No...problem, but - " Her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here? From what I've heard, you haven't been in the area in a while."

Grover sighed. "Checking lots of natural pockets around the country to see how the spirits are doing, you know, recovering and all. Normally Miranda Gardiner keeps an eye on the ones in the park, but since I was going to visit Juniper soon anyways, I thought I'd stop by."

He looked tired, Sally observed. Like he was trying to keep his heart in what he was doing, but he just wanted to curl up and nap for a couple of days.

"Why don't you come back to the apartment for a bit?" she offered. "Hang out with Percy for a little while, get some rest, and then I can drive you up to camp. When are you meeting Juniper?"

"In three days, but...well..." Grover scratched his chin. "I wasn't exactly done taking a look around."

Sally raised her eyebrows. "You said so yourself, Miranda's been checking up on the area. It's more important for you to rest."

"Sure, sure. I just..." He ducked his head, picking with his sleeve and not quite meeting her eyes.

"Grover." She planted her hands on her hips. "What's wrong? Did you and Percy have a fight or something?"

"Oh - no!" He shook his head. But at her persistent knowing stare, he finally sighed, shoulders hunching over. "Not a _fight_...but y'know, after the past year, after this summer...Percy's made a lot of new friends. He's had a lot of experiences that I, well, that I couldn't imagine."

"Grover..." Sally tipped her head to the side, giving him a warm smile. "No matter what, you're still his best friend."

"I guess," he sighed. "But satyrs don't age like humans. Him and Annabeth - they'll get older much more quickly than I will, and maybe...maybe it's easier to let go of the old trio sooner rather than later."

Sally pursed her lips. She hadn't exactly thought of how the twice-as-long aging rate of satyrs might affect Grover and Percy's friendship, but now she understood his concern.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to keep trying to convince him.

"It's up to you whether or not you want to come by," Sally said. "But I know that Percy would be absolutely delighted to see you, and no amount of time is going to change that. Mom's honor."

A small smile brightened his face, and a brief silence stretched between them.

"Alright. I guess I could crash for a couple of days. But I'm still going to be scoping out the park. Gods, the amount of car exhaust and garbage in the rest of the city - and don't get me started on the _noise..._"


End file.
